


Entirely Myself, Entirely in Vain

by MisterPseudonymous



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II, Suikoden III
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers, also prose like, prosetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterPseudonymous/pseuds/MisterPseudonymous
Summary: One Hundred and Eight StarsGlittering in the skyAnd writ in stoneFollowing a bannerFollowing TenkaiI really should have known.





	Entirely Myself, Entirely in Vain

**Author's Note:**

> This is like nearly ten years old, but I still love it. :D

To say before one dies  
That life flows through one's eyes  
Cannot be a falsehood  
For I can see.

I damn the muse  
That gives me thought  
This is my chaos  
And I seek my dharma

Completeness of nothingness.  
Grey silence when chaos burns out.

It began thirty decades ago  
A rune gave to me a face not my own  
He gave to me his destiny  
Then I was spirited  
From the circle of hell

He would have to find  
Another puppet  
The earth complied  
And wind defied

The coming years were a heavy  
Burden on my heart

Because the world's days are numbered.  
Because the world is going to end.  
Because God is a cruel bastard.  
Because the runes are his instrument.

And we are all pawns  
Trapped in this never-ending cycle  
Never to know; never will  
Except for me.  
Only me.  
Cursed with knowledge.

My predecessors' wind  
Guides me, taunts me  
Mocks me, helps me  
Sees me, wants me  
But never lets me sleep  
For it's too much to bear

Recalling when the notion started  
Has become impossible  
But one day I decided  
It was going to be me.  
Only me.  
I would stop this.  
I will end this.

I left her hermitage  
Never looking back  
Remembering fondly  
But bitterly

Time lulled on.  
The world moved ahead.  
Getting closer it its end.  
Time, it slowly flowed

My plans were almost realized.  
I had the means to do it.

The rune was to be destroyed  
My rune, myself  
Then the endless circle,  
Cycle, will stop

It'd be a land for us.  
Without god, without them  
Without his chaos,  
Without his dharma  
Without his nothingness,  
His predestined annihilation

But clearly I should have known.

One Hundred and Eight Stars  
Glittering in the sky  
And writ in stone  
Following a banner  
Following Tenkai

I really should have known.

In her arms, I am held  
As my hope dies with me  
As my machinations cave in  
In the arms of the woman  
I should have loved

Was this really for mankind?  
Or just a way for me to die?

Am I that selfish?  
Am I such a fool?

I don't know.  
I don't know.  
I don't know.

My life… everything.

Everything was entirely myself, but entirely in vain.


End file.
